


Ritual

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: Slack Prompts [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2 characters + 1 word, 300 word limit, ITS WITCHCRAFT I SW E A R, Mentions of attempted suicide, mentions of tsuna dera and reborn, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince





	Ritual

It starts something like this; he walks past her house every morning on his way to the baseball club, he is hyper aware of the way her eyes track him and tear apart the false happiness on his face, pockets away little pieces of information over the months and sees her in many differing costumes.

It starts something like this; she brushes her hair at the bedroom window and watches him go by on the way to Namimori Middle, hyper aware of the way he knows she is mentally ripping his mask to shreds, as she does she catalogues all of his non reactions to her costumes and learns to differentiate between his smiles and what they mean. 

It continues like this; he walks by her window every morning, she watches him like a hawk and depending on his mood certain things appear on the wall outside her house, every morning he picks up a gift and sits down one in return, they continue on like this for a very, very long period of time.

It stops like this; he doesn't walk by her house one morning, she can't discern his mood, she hears he tried to jump of off the Namimori Middle roof, he feels sick with the guilt of it all and avoids her house for a month, she learns of a baby that believes it is in the mafia, he is determined to protect both of his friends. 

It starts a little something like this; he walks and laughs outside her window with a brown haired boy sandwiched between him and the italian transfer, she brushes her hair and smiles at him and leaves little gifts for them all, Yamamoto gives back as well as Tsunayoshi and Gokudera.

It continues along something like this.


End file.
